70-80 %
Zde jsou komiksy, které mají hodnocení 70, 75 nebo 80 % na Comics Blogu . 80 % 1. výprava do Ztraceného světa - 80 % 2. výprava do Ztraceného světa - 80 % Amazing Spider-Man 3: Dokud hvězdy nezhasnou (2006) - 80 % Amazing Spider-Man 5: Šťastné narozeniny (2010) - 80 % Anne Franková: Komiksový životopis (2013) - 80 % Arzach (2012) - 80 % Banda 2: Nakládačka (2013) - 80 % Batman & Robin: Batman znovuzrozený (2013) - 80 % Bleach 1: The Death and the Strawberry (2012) - 80 % Bleach 6: The Death Trilogy Overture (2013) - 80 % Bleach 8: The Blade and Me (2013) - 80 % Conan: Dcera pána mrazu a další povídky (2009) - 80 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 5 (2012) - 80 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 8 (2013) - 80 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 9 (2014) - 80 % DMZ 1: Válečná zóna (2009) - 80 % DMZ 3: Veřejné práce (2012) - 80 % DMZ 4: Palba do vlastních (2012) - 80 % Dobrodružství Jo, Zefky a Žoko 1: Stratoplán H 22, 1. část - Závěť pana Pumpa (2012) - 80 % Dobrodružství Rychlé Veverky 1: Velký závod (2013) - 80 % Donžon - Soumrak 102: Vulkán Vaucansonů (2009) - 80 % Donžon - Zenit 5: Svatba s překážkami (2009) - 80 % Elegie pro ovečku 6 (2013) - 80 % Fly High!: Leť výš 2 (2011) - 80 % Garfield o dvou chodech (2013) - 80 % Grandville (2009) - 80 % Green Lantern: Tajemství původu (2011) - 80 % Hellboy 7: Pražský upír a další povídky (2010) - 80 % Hellboy 9: Divoký hon (2014) - 80 % Hitman 5: Tommyho hrdinové (2010) - 80 % Iáson a argonauti (2013) - 80 % Jacob a Wilhelm Grimmové: Kreslené pohádky (2010) - 75 % Jonah Hex: Tvář plná násilí (2010) - 80 % Kája & Filip (2008) - 80 % Kannonina ruka 1 (2009) - 80 % Kannonina ruka 3 (2010) - 80 % Leonardo 1: Leonardo je génius! (2011) - 80 % Leonardo 2: Leonardo je pořád génius (2011) - 80 % Leonardo 4: Buď zdráv, hifigénie! (2012) - 80 % Leonardo 5: Génius pro každou příležitost (2012) - 80 % Leonardo 8: Prostě geniální (2014) - 80 % Macanudo 2 (2012) - 80 % Macanudo 4 (2013) - 80 % Malý princ a Astronomova planeta (2012) - 80 % Malý princ a Obrova planeta (2013) - 80 % Malý princ a Planeta globů (2013) - 80 % Malý princ a Planeta karapoxů (2013) - 80 % Modrá Crew 10: Thorgal - Černá galéra (2001) - 80 % Mýty 5: Trpká období (2014) - 80 % Naučte se kreslit: Nemrtví (2009) - 80 % Noe 1: Trest za krutost (2014) - 80 % O sněhu (2013) - 80 % (vydáno jako BubbleGun 8 - Speciál) Parchanti 1: Vsaďte si (2010) - 80 % Preacher 3: Lovci (2007) - 80 % Preacher 4: Křižáci (2008) - 80 % Punisher 8: Vdovy (2013) - 80 % Staří mistři (2013) - 80 % Storm 10: Kroniky Pandarve - Piráti z Pandarve (2012) - 80 % Thorgal 1: Zrazená čarodějka (2012) - 80 % Thorgal 14: Aaricie (2010) - 80 % Tintinova dobrodružství 12: Poklad Rudého Rackhama (2008) - 80 % Tintinova dobrodružství 17: První kroky na Měsíci (2009) - 80 % Tintinova dobrodružství 21: Šperky madam Castafiore (2010) - 80 % Transmetropolitan 3: Rok parchanta (2010) - 80 % Tvrz - 80 % (jako součást sbírky Zlatá kniha komiksů: Václav Šorel) Ultimátní komiksový komplet 21: Amazing Spider-Man - Návrat (2012) - 80 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 31: New Avengers - Útěk (2014) - 80 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 43: Iron Man - Extremis (2013) - 80 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 48: Captain America - Vyvolení (2014) - 80 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 52: Thor - Znovuzrození (2013) - 80 % Y:Poslední z mužů 1: Jako jeden muž (2008) - 80 % Y:Poslední z mužů 3: Malý krok pro lidstvo (2010) - 80 % Y: Poslední z mužů 9: Matka Země (2013) - 80 % Zabil jsem Adolfa Hitlera (2008) - 80 % Zkáza planety Země - 80 % (jako součást sbírky Zlatá kniha komiksů: Václav Šorel) Živí mrtví 6: Život plný utrpení (2012) - 80 % Živí mrtví 10: Čím se stáváme (2014) - 80 % 75 % 100 nábojů 6: Šest na odstřel (2012) - 75 % 100 nábojů 7: Samuraj (2012) - 75 % Alenka v říši divů (2010) - 75 % Amazing Spider-Man 4: Příčiny a následky (2008) - 75 % Amazing Spider-Man 7: Hříchy minulosti (2012) - 75 % Batman Detective Comics 1: Tváře smrti (2013) - 75 % Bleach 3: Memories in the Rain (2012) - 75 % Bleach 4: Quincy Archer Hates You (2012) - 75 % Borgia (2013) - 75 % Cesta kolem světa za 80 dní (2013) - 75 % Crew2 č. 39 (2014) - 75 % Crew2 č. 40 (2014) - 75 % DMZ 2: Tělo novináře (2011) - 75 % Donžon - Zenit 1: Kačerovo srdce (2001) - 75 % Egypťan (2010) - 75 % Elegie pro ovečku 1 (2009) - 75 % Elegie pro ovečku 2 (2010) - 75 % Elegie pro ovečku 3 (2010) - 75 % Elegie pro ovečku 7 (2013) - 75 % Hitman 2: Místní hrdinové (2005) - 75 % Hitman 6: Lepší zítřky (2011) - 75 % Ještě jsme ve válce (2011) - 75 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Popel a prach (2013) - 75 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Potopa (2013) - 75 % Kick-Ass 2: Nářez 2 (2013) - 75 % Kůstek 5: Přízračné kruhy (2013) - 75 % Líbání zakázáno 2 (2013) - 75 % Malý princ a Planeta hudby (2012) - 75 % Malý princ a Planeta Lakrimavor (2014) - 75 % Malý princ a Planeta slova (2013) - 75 % Malý princ a Vagónová planeta (2013) - 75 % Malý princ a Větrná planeta (2012) - 75 % Maska Omnibus 1 (2010) - 75 % Mračna (2013) - 75 % Můj ty smutku! (2011) - 75 % Nápady pana Semtamťuka (2013) - 75 % Naruto 4: Most hrdinů (2011) - 75 % Neobyčejná dobrodružství Adély Blanc-Sec - Kniha 1, 2 a 3 (2010) - 75 % Obrázky z československých dějin (2011) - 75 % Operace Slunce - 75 % (jako součást sbírky Zlatá kniha komiksů: Václav Šorel) Parchanti 2: Zdvojnásobení sázek (2010) - 75 % Perseus: Volání osudu (2013) - 75 % Preacher 6: Válka na slunci (2010) - 75 % Preacher 9: Alamo (2012) - 75 % Profesorova dcera (2013) - 75 % Pupíky 1: Nejseš nějaká namyšlená? (2009) - 75 % Scott Pilgrim 3: Nekonečný smutek (2011) - 75 % Sin City 5: Rodinný hodnoty (2010) - 75 % Sin City 6: Chlast, děvky a bouchačky (2011) - 75 % Star Trek Omnibus: Původní série (2012) - 75 % Star Wars Omnibus: Vyslanci a zabijáci (2014) - 75 % Šen-čen: Cestovní deník z Číny (2009) - 75 % Šitíčko (2008) - 75 % Šmoulové: Šmoula reportér (2012) - 75 % Šmoulové: Šmouloplán a další čtyři příběhy (2011) - 75 % Švejk (2011) - 75 % Tintinova dobrodružství 5: Modrý lotos (2011) - 75 % Tintinova dobrodružství 6: Ulomené ucho (2006) - 75 % Tintinova dobrodružství 14: Chrám Slunce (2009) - 75 % Tintinova dobrodružství 15: Tintin v zemi černého zlata (2009) - 75 % Tintinova dobrodružství 18: Případ Hluchavka (2010) - 75 % Transmetropolitan 4: Nová lůza (2011) - 75 % Transmetropolitan 9: Lék (2013) - 75 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 3 (2012) - 75 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 7 (2013) - 75 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 02: Uncanny X-Men - Dark Phoenix (2013) - 75 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 03: Thor - Poslední Viking (2014) - 75 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 11: The Incredible Hulk - Tiché výkřiky (2013) - 75 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 49: The Incredible Hulk - Hulkova planeta část 1 (2013) - 75 % Y:Poslední z mužů 5: V kruhu (2011) - 75 % Y:Poslední z mužů 8: Dračice v kimonu (2013) - 75 % Zombie: Příručka pro přežití - Zaznamenané útoky (2013) - 75 % ZOOOM 2: Pavel Čech (2014) - 75 % Živí mrtví 2: Míle a míle (2010) - 75 % 70 % 3. výprava do Ztraceného světa - 70 % Aargh! 12 (2013) - 70 % Amazing Spider-Man 2: Odhalení (2005) - 70 % Amazing Spider-Man 6: Ezekielův návrat (2011) - 70 % Batman: Ticho I (2004) - 70 % Batman: Ticho II (2005) - 70 % Biggles - 70 % (jako součást sbírky Zlatá kniha komiksů: Václav Šorel) Bleach 5: Rightarm of the Giant (2013) - 70 % Čaroděj ze země Oz (2010) - 70 % Dobrodružství Jo, Zefky a Žoko 3: Záhadný paprsek, 1. část - Manitoba neodpovídá (2013) - 70 % Dobrodružství pidilidí 1: Exodus (2013) - 70 % E.V.A.: Kroniky z podzemí (2013) - 70 % Fly High!: Leť výš 1 (2011) - 70 % Frankenstein (2010) - 70 % Gantz 2 (2013) - 70 % Gaston 1: Z packalských archivů (2012) - 70 % Green Arrow: Rok jedna (2014) - 70 % Green Lantern: Pomsta Green Lanternů (2013) - 70 % Hans Christian Andersen: Kreslené pohádky (2009) - 70 % Hellboy 8: Temnota vábí (2012) - 70 % Hitman (2004) - 70 % JLA: Liga spravedlnosti 1 (2012) - 70 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Těžké časy (2006) - 70 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Zamrznutí (2012) - 70 % Jonáš Fink: Dospívání (2012) - 70 % Kannonina ruka 2 (2010) - 70 % Kannonina ruka 4 (2012) - 70 % Kid Paddle 1: Ďábelské hry (2013) - 70 % Kruan a bohyně - 70 % Kruan a služebníci Zla - 70 % Kůstek 3: Čas zabíjet draky (2012) - 70 % Kyanid a Štěstí (2013) - 70 % Malý princ a Nefritová planeta (2012) - 70 % Malý princ a Planeta knihomolů (2013) - 70 % Malý Upírek 2 (2011) - 70 % Manga Shakespeare: Hamlet (2010) - 70 % Motýlek 1 (2009) - 70 % Naruto 5: Vyzyvatelé (2012) - 70 % Noci s Desdemonou: Dětská křížová výprava (2013) - 70 % Nezadaná (2014) - 70 % Operace Jericho - 70 % (jako součást sbírky Zlatá kniha komiksů: Václav Šorel) Preacher 5: Konec iluzí (2009) - 70 % Preacher 7: Spása (2011) - 70 % Preacher 8: A pak vypukne peklo (2011) - 70 % Preacher: Pradávná historie (2012) - 70 % Před Strážci 1: Minutemani/Hedvábný přízrak (2013) - 70 % Ragemoor (2013) - 70 % Scott Pilgrim 2: Proti zbytku světa (2011) - 70 % Solomon Kane: Ďáblův hrad (2010) - 70 % Star Wars Omnibus: Před dávnými časy... 1 (2012) - 70 % Star Wars Omnibus: Před dávnými časy... 2 (2013) - 70 % Superman Action Comics 1: Superman a lidé z oceli (2013) - 70 % Šmoulové: Šmoulové na plovárně (2011) - 70 % Tintinova dobrodružství 4: Faraonovy doutníky (2011) - 70 % Tintinova dobrodružství 7: Černý ostrov (2006) - 70 % Tisíc a jedna noc (2013) - 70 % Top 10: Devětačtyřicátníci (2006) - 70 % Ú.P.V.O. 1: Dutozem a další povídky (2008) - 70 % Ú.P.V.O. 2: Duše Benátek a další povídky (2013) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 2 (2012) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 4 (2012) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 6 (2012) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 8 (2013) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 9 (2013) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 14 (2014) - 70 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 19: New X-Men - Impérium (2014) - 70 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 32: Klan M (2014) - 70 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 34: Avengers - Rozpad (2013) - 70 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 36: Astonishing X-Men - Nadaní (2013) - 70 % V hlavní roli Snoopy (2012) - 70 % V kůži Woodyho Allena (2013) - 70 % Valčík s Bašírem (2010) - 70 % Vrána: Soumrak bohů (2013) - 70 % World of Warcraft 1 (2013) - 70 % XXX Comix 1 (1998) - 70 % XXX Comix 4 (1999) - 70 % XXX Comix Speciál: Sex v Itálii (1999) - 70 % Y:Poslední z mužů 6: Holky s holkama (2012) - 70 % Y:Poslední z mužů 7: Zvláštní vydán (2012) - 70 % Živí mrtví 7: Ticho před bouří (2013) - 70 %